


Testing Your Limits

by unsungpoet



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungpoet/pseuds/unsungpoet
Summary: Lisa and Jennie have been friends for years, but it wasn't until Lisa started dating Rosé that Jennie found out about Lisa's sexuality. After Jennie confesses that she has feelings for her, Lisa begins to wonder just how far Jennie's feelings go. While Rosé is away and Lisa is feeling particularly lonely, she decides to test Jennie's limits and things heat up pretty quickly...





	1. Give Me Everything Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1223736/testing-your-limits-girlxgirl-blackpink-jenlisa)

“What do you think? Vest or no vest?” Lisa asked, standing in front of her open laptop and holding up a black vest.  
  
“Hmm… How about just the vest, no shirt underneath?” Rosé, Lisa’s girlfriend, answered on the screen.  
  
“Thanks babe.” Lisa pulled off the shirt she was wearing and put on the vest in its place. “You know, choosing an outfit would be so much easier if you were here.”  
  
“Really? I thought I was doing a pretty good job helping.”  
  
“Oh, you are. But if you were here, I just wouldn’t wear anything.” Lisa smirked, catching sight of the blush that crept up her girlfriend’s cheeks.  
  
“Is your mind always in the gutter?” Rosé chastised.  
  
“Not always, just frequently. Especially recently,” Lisa admitted. “I miss you.”  
  
“Awe, baby, I miss you too. But hey, I’ll be back in a few weeks.”  
  
“Yeah, but that’s a long time.”  
  
“I know, but I can’t do anything about it. You’re just gonna have to find something to take your mind off of things.”  
  
“Duh. Why do you think I agreed to go to the club with my friends tonight? You know it’s not really my scene.”  
  
“Well at least you aren’t moping around the house.” There was a pause while Lisa rummaged around in her closet for some shorts to wear. After a moment, she walked back into the frame.  
  
“Speaking of things that have been on my mind, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Lisa said slowly, not looking up at the laptop.  
  
“Okay… should I be worried?” Rosé asked, noting her girlfriend’s nervous tone.  
  
“No!” Lisa yelped, her head snapping up. Realizing how abrupt her outburst was, she sank into her desk chair and proceeded to tug on the ends of her shorts. “At least, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about… It’s about Jennie.”  
  
“Jennie? Your friend Jennie? The one you were crushing on before we met?”  
  
“Yeah, that Jennie.”  
  
“What about her?”  
  
“Well, we were talking the other day and I sort of told her about how I used to like her… and then she told me that she has feelings for me,” Lisa blurted. There was a moment of silence.  
  
“I thought you said she was straight,” Rosé finally said.  
  
“She is. She thinks so anyway. That’s why I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it and I wanted to tell you because we promised there’d be no secrets between us.”  
  
“Do you want to be with her?”  
  
“Not the way I want to be with you.”  
  
“But you do want to be with her.”  
  
“I don’t know. I guess I’m just curious about how exactly she feels about me. And, quite honestly, I could really use an outlet for all my sexual frustration.” Lisa cringed as the words came out of her mouth. “Wow, I probably sound like an awful person right now.”  
  
“Not really. You just sound really horny.” Rosé laughed at the expression on Lisa’s face. “Babe, it’s understandable to feel the way that you do. Besides, despite your sweet and innocent demeanor, I know firsthand how possessive and dominant you can be in these types of situations. You like knowing that you can extract certain reactions from other people. It satisfies you.”  
  
“Thank you, Rosé, for analyzing my sex drive,” Lisa muttered, her face growing hot. Again, Rosé giggled.  
  
“Look, if you really want to know just how far you can push Jennie, I suggest you take tonight as an opportunity to do just that.”  
  
“Wait, really? You don’t have a problem with that?”  
  
“Lisa, I’ve _seen_ Jennie. If I were there, I’d join you in this endeavor. As long as she’s clear on the fact that this doesn’t mean anything in terms of your relationship with her, then I’m fine with it. But--” Rosé arched an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk on her face. “--I expect full payment when I get back.”  
  
“I’d gladly pay the price.”  
  
***  
  
That night, Lisa and her friends arrived at the club and immediately made their way to the bar. After a few drinks and idle chatter, the group moved onto the dance floor. Every now and then, a few of them would drift back to the bar for a few songs before returning to dance. At some point throughout the night, Lisa spotted Jennie alone at the bar and decided that it was finally time to put her plan in motion. She detached herself from her other friends and made her way over to where Jennie was seated at the bar. Neither said anything as Lisa ordered a drink and downed its contents, but their eyes remained locked over the rim of Lisa’s glass. Once the empty cup was set down, Lisa moved closer to Jennie so she could lean close.  
  
“Dance with me,” Lisa ordered more than asked. Jennie smiled.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Lisa held out a hand and Jennie took it, their fingers interlocking the way they always did. Jennie let herself get pulled out onto the dance floor, slightly apart from the rest of their friend group. They started dancing and it was fun and even casual. But then the song changed to something a little sexier and Lisa saw her opportunity clearly.  
  
Lisa moved closer to Jennie and, without words being exchanged, Jennie started grinding on Lisa. For them, this was normal. They’d done it multiple times, even before there were any known feelings between them. But this time it was different. Lisa moved her hands down the sides of Jennie’s body until they rested on her hips and pulled the older girl close. They were pressed together so tightly that Lisa could feel every sensual roll of Jennie’s body, and vice versa. The proximity and the atmosphere caused warmth to surge in the pit of Jennie’s stomach.  
  
“L-Lisa, wait,” Jennie stammered, trying to break the contact between them. Lisa’s grip was surprisingly strong, however, and she held Jennie in place.  
  
“You can’t go yet. We’ve just started to have fun,” Lisa whispered, her lips pressed to Jennie’s ear. Jennie gulped, the feeling of warmth intensifying.  
  
“Lisa, you have a girlfriend and I’m straight.”  
  
“If Rosé were here, the three of us would be having a lot of fun right now,” Lisa chuckled softly. Her thumbs slipped beneath Jennie’s shirt and started rubbing slow circles on her lower back. “But since she can’t be here, she told me to go ahead and enjoy myself.”  
  
“That doesn’t change the fact that I don’t _do_ girls.”  
  
“I'm not asking for anything permanent. I'm asking you to take advantage of tonight to show me how much you want me. I’m not asking you to fuck me if you don’t want to, Jen.”  
  
“Then what do you want to do?”  
  
“We only have to go as far as you want to.” With that, Lisa moved one of her hands to the front of Jennie’s body, still beneath her shirt, and pressed her palm against the heated skin of Jennie’s flat tummy. Lisa’s fingers brushed against the waistband of Jennie’s skirt, causing Jennie to take in a sharp breath. She wanted to protest but suddenly Lisa’s lips were on her neck and her breath hitched. Jennie’s head lolled back, exposing more skin for Lisa to scatter with kisses. Lisa’s other hand started roaming, finding the soft skin of Jennie’s thighs and traveling up her skirt.  
  
“Wait, Lisa,” Jennie huffed breathlessly, pulling herself out of the blonde’s embrace and turning to face her.  
  
“If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so,” Lisa said, her hands remaining on Jennie’s hips. Jennie opened her mouth as if to reply, but closed it without saying anything. The younger girl arched an eyebrow, pulling Jennie close again so that their hips were pressed against each other. Lisa leaned forward, her lips tracing Jennie’s jawline before hovering next to her ear. “You know, I won’t stop unless you tell me to.”  
  
“I… I don’t want you to stop,” Jennie finally said, her heart racing. Lisa felt her lips quirk up into a triumphant smile. “But whatever you’re going to do, can you do it somewhere else? Somewhere a little more… private?”  
  
“Gladly,” Lisa purred. “We can go back to my place or yours. Your choice.”  
  
“Yours is closer.” The words had barely left Jennies lips before Lisa took her hand and pulled her out of the crowd and towards the exit.  
  
***  
  
It was hard to say who was more impatient to get to Lisa’s house, but it was clear that both girls wanted it desperately. Perhaps they had different ideas of what would happen once they arrived, but they were both craving each other nonetheless.  
  
The minute Lisa opened the door to her apartment, Jennie took her by the hand and practically dragged her to the bedroom. Once inside, Jennie locked the door before turning to face Lisa, her back pressed against the door. Lisa looked slightly amused.  
  
“You don’t have to lock the door you know. No one can get in,” she pointed out.  
  
“You can never be too careful. Can’t have anyone walking in on us. God knows what you have planned,” Jennie replied, trying to sound flirtatious and playful despite how nervous she felt. Lisa took a step closer, a predatory look in her eyes.  
  
“Oh, I _want_ to do a lot of things to you,” she hummed, her hands taking Jennie’s and pinning them above her head. The blonde’s lips latched onto Jennie’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to her jaw. Then she whispered, “I just don’t know how far you want me to go.”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me already,” Jennie ordered breathlessly, her want for the younger girl increasing by the second. Lisa complied without hesitation, crashing their lips together for the first time. And that seemed to be the key for both of them. Logic and reasoning seemed to be thrown out the window as both of their hands started roaming, feeling each other through their clothes. Their lips were engaged the entire time in an intricate dance, tongues flicking out and fighting for dominance. Jennie has never been the submissive type, and she wasn’t about to start now. But Lisa knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it. Without hesitation, Lisa used her knee to spread Jennie’s legs slightly and placed her leg between Jennie’s. Lisa pressed herself against Jennie, her leg making contact with the dark-haired girl’s clothed center. Jennie’s lips parted and she gasped at the sudden contact, providing Lisa with the opportunity to finally slip her tongue into the older girl’s mouth. Lisa allowed herself a few moments to explore Jennie’s mouth before pulling away and allowing them both to breathe.  
  
“For someone who doesn’t do girls,” Lisa whispered, her lips right below Jennies ear, “You’re _very_ turned on right now.”  
  
Lisa pushed her leg up slightly, grazing Jennie’s core again. The blonde smirked, feeling the other girl’s arousal through her panties. At the feeling of contact, Jennie let out a soft moan, grinding her body down onto Lisa’s leg without thinking.  
  
“You know, I could give you pleasure like you’ve never felt before,” Lisa murmured, her hands slipping beneath Jennie’s shirt. At that, Jennie paused, pulling away slightly so that she could look at Lisa. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes dark, pupils dilated. Then, all of a sudden, Jennie shoved Lisa. The younger girl stumbled back, her knees hitting the frame of her bed and making her fall back so that she was sitting on the edge of the mattress. Jennie pushed her skirt down so that it pooled around her ankles before stepping out of it and making her way towards Lisa. She climbed onto the younger girl’s lap, straddling her hips, and leaned down to press a kiss onto Lisa’s parted lips.  
  
“I want you to make me yours, just this once,” Jennie said quietly against Lisa’s lips.  
  
“I hoped you’d say that,” Lisa smiled. And then they were kissing again, mouths moving against each other furiously. Having finally receive the permission she had been waiting for, Lisa wasted no time in pulling Jennie’s shirt over the girl’s head and tossing it aside, her vest following shortly after. The blonde wrapped her hands around Jennie’s thighs, lifting the girl and standing up so that she could move them onto the center of the bed. She placed the older girl beneath her on the mattress, expertly unhooking her bra with one hand as she did so. Now that the unwanted article of clothing was out of the way, Lisa ran her hands up and down Jennie’s sides, teasingly brushing against the sides of her breasts. Jennie was practically trembling under Lisa, moans tumbling out of her mouth and into Lisa’s. After a little more teasing, Lisa detached her lips from Jennie’s and started kissing down the girl’s neck. She latched onto the older girl’s pulse point and sucked on the skin, her teeth grazing it lightly. She pulled away once the mark was a dark red and traced it with her tongue before selecting a fresh patch of milky skin to taint.  
  
“Mmh, Lisa,” Jennie whined breathily after this continued for a minute or two. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, because she did. She was just impatient for something more. She was about to say so when Lisa’s mouth closed around one of her nipples, her hand cupping the other breast. “A-ah!” Jennie moaned loudly.  
  
Jennie arched her back towards Lisa, her hand tangling in the girl’s blond locks. Lisa took that as a sign of approval. She began swirling her tongue around the stiff bud in her mouth before releasing it with a pop and applying the same care to the other nipple. And then Lisa’s lips started traveling down Jennie’s body again. Lisa kissed the valley between Jennie’s breasts and across her flat stomach, only coming to a stop at the waistband of her panties. Lisa looked up at Jennie, silently asking for permission.  
  
“P-please, I need you to _do_ something,” Jennie begged. She lifted her hips off of the mattress so that Lisa could pull her underwear off. The blonde smirked when she felt just how soaked the garment was. But then the article was forgotten as Lisa realized that Jennie was finally laid out before her, completely exposed and glistening with arousal. Lisa swallowed, feeling her own panties grow damp at the sight.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, locking eyes with Jennie. The dark-haired girl blushed, a sudden shyness in her expression. “Are you nervous, Jennie?”  
  
“Yes,” she answered.  
  
“How come?”  
  
“Every time I’ve had sex before, I’ve felt so vulnerable,” she admitting, adding, “And I’ve never done it with a girl.”  
  
Lisa quickly removed the remainder of her clothing, exposing herself to Jennie. Once she was completely naked, Lisa took Jennie’s hands and placed them on her own body.  
  
“I didn’t bring you here to take advantage of you or hurt you, Jen. We can stop whenever you want to,” Lisa whispered. For a moment, Jennie didn’t answer her eyes focused on her hands, which were roaming over Lisa’s bare skin. Then, without saying a word, Jennie sat up and cupped Lisa’s cheeks, capturing the younger girl’s lips in a long, passionate kiss.  
  
“I love you, Lisa,” Jennie breathed when they finally parted.  
  
“I love you too, Jennie. Maybe not the way you want me to, but I do love you,” Lisa replied. Again, Jennie crashed their lips together, her nerves dissipating. She let Lisa push her back down onto the mattress, never breaking the kiss. Lisa’s hands traveled down Jennie’s body and gently spread the girl’s legs. It wasn’t long before Lisa’s lips made their way down Jennie’s body once more. She placed gentle kisses on the inside of Jennie’s thighs, feeling the girl shiver ecstatically at the touch. And then Lisa did what she’d been waiting all night to do--she ran her tongue over Jennie’s glistening folds, tasting her for the first time. Jennie bucked her hips at the contact, a moan escaping her lips. Lisa repeated the action a few more times, enjoying the reaction that she extracted from the older girl. And then her mouth closed around Jennie’s clit, her tongue alternating between thrusting against the bud and swirling around it in tight circles.  
  
“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Jennie moaned, her hips lifting off of the mattress as she searched for greater contact. Lisa pushed Jennie’s hips back down onto the mattress without stopping what she was doing. Once Jennie wasn’t jerking around like crazy, Lisa slid one finger inside of her, then another, and started pumping in and out at a steady pace.   
“Fuck… Lisa, oh my God… don’t stop.”  
  
Lisa couldn’t answer though, her mouth still very busy helping Jennie work to her climax. Seemingly, that would be very soon. Lisa had found Jennie’s g-spot and continuously hit it like the pro she was, leaving Jennie a screaming, moaning mess beneath her. It wasn’t long before Lisa felt Jennie’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers.  
  
“L-Lisa, I’m… fuck, I’m c-close,” Jennie stuttered. Lisa detached her mouth from Jennie’s center, her free hand taking over.  
  
“Come on, Jen. Come for me,” Lisa husked. One more deep thrust was all it took and then Jennie was coming undone right before Lisa’s eyes. Jennie arched her back, her eyes fluttering closed and her hands grasping at the sheets as Lisa’s name tumbled out of her mouth. Lisa watched in awe as Jennie came, her fingers continuing to pump in and out as she helped the older girl ride out her orgasm. Once Jennie began to relax, Lisa slowed her pace and then stopped altogether, watching the rapid rise and fall of Jennie’s chest. Lisa pulled her fingers out of Jennie’s heat and placed them in her mouth, making sure Jennie was watching her as she sucked on them, releasing them with a pop. Then she laid down next to the older girl, tilting her head and capturing her lips. Jennie, kissed Lisa back, tasting herself on the blonde’s lips. Her hand started making its way down Lisa’s body.  
  
“Your turn,” Jennie murmured against Lisa’s lips. Lisa, however, gently took a hold of Jennie’s wrist and stopped her.  
  
“Tonight was about you,” the younger girl whispered, brushing back a strand of Jennie’s hair. Instead of answering, Jennie kissed Lisa again trying to say “thank you” and “I love you” in that one gesture. Lisa seemed to understand because she kissed back passionately, sweetly. When they pulled away, Jennie curled up against Lisa. She rested her head against Lisa’s chest and Lisa held her until they fell asleep to the sound of their hearts beating in unison.


	2. Three's A Party

_**Three weeks later…** _

“How was Australia, babe?” Lisa asked. She had just picked Rosé up from the airport and now the two of them were on their way to Lisa’s house.

“It was nice. You know I love seeing my family, of course, and there’s nothing like Australian beaches. But I missed my girl,” Rosé answered, her hand resting lightly on Lisa’s lap as she traced small patterns on the fabric of the blonde’s jeans with her fingers.

“Rosé, if you keep that up, I might lose control.” Lisa’s breaths were getting heavier, her grip on the steering wheel turning her knuckles white. Her girlfriend smirked.

“Lose control of the vehicle or lose control of yourself?”

“B-both.” The younger girl bit her lip as Rosé’s hand moved to stroke the inside of her thigh. “R-Rosé, I’m serious.”

“Maybe you should pick up the pace a little bit. The sooner we get home, the sooner you can feel safe to lose control.”

“I can't. Jennie will probably be there. You remember I told you she's been staying with me while some renovations get done to her house.”

“Yes, I remember. But I don't see why her presence should stop you though. It definitely didn't hold you back last time.” Rosé raised her eyebrows as she noted the blush crawling up Lisa's cheeks. “How have you two been since then by the way?”

“We've been good. It's surprisingly not awkward at all. If anything, I think we've gotten closer. But, sometimes I feel like she misses it and wants more.”

“Good.”

“Why is that good?”

“Because, two’s company, but three’s a party.” And something about the way Rosé said it, with a devilish grin on her beautiful face, made Lisa swallow hard, warmth pooling between her legs.

***

Lisa had barely set the bags down on the entryway floor when she was yanked back roughly and pressed against the door. Rosé's lips were on hers before she even had time to react, and her head started swimming with lust within seconds. Rosé hooked her fingers through the belt loops of Lisa’s jeans, walking backwards and tugging the blonde along with her, never once disconnecting their lips. Somehow they managed to reach Lisa’s room without crashing into anything. By then, Lisa had come to life.

With an animalistic growl, she pressed Rosé up against the wall. Her mouth closed around the soft skin of the redhead’s neck, her teeth scraping at the porcelain flesh. Rosé let out a moan, her hands tangling in Lisa’s blond locks as the younger girl palmed Rosé’s clothed breasts.

“Mnh, L-Lisa,” Rosé huffed, her breathing labored. Lisa only hummed in response, refusing to stop her ministrations to the older girl’s neck. Rosé struggled to continue speaking, her speech fragmented and broken constantly by moans and heavy breaths. “I know… you love… being dominant but… mind letting me take the reins?”

Lisa stopped what she was doing, tilting her head to capture Rosé’s gaze. The other girl was having trouble breathing as she could still feel Lisa’s breath grazing her collar bone. It totally didn’t help that the blonde had one hand brushing lightly against the skin right above the waistband of Rosé’s jeans. After a moment of staring in silence, Lisa lifted her head to press her lips against Rosé’s in a momentary kiss. Then the younger girl’s mouth was hovering by Rosé’s ear.

“You want control?” she whispered. Rosé shivered as Lisa nipped the shell of her ear. “Then take it. _Make me_ submit to you.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” The redhead let out a breathy giggle that made Lisa raise her eyebrows in confusion. The blonde didn’t get a chance to question her girlfriend, though, because she suddenly found herself pressed between Rosé and the wall, her hands pinned above her head. Rosé was grinning at her maliciously, her eyes hungry as they raked over Lisa’s body. She leaned forward, ghosting her lips against Lisa’s but pulling back before Lisa could attempt to deepen the kiss. She did this a few times, earning several frustrated groans from the blonde.

“Rosie, please,” Lisa whined, struggling against Rosé’s tight grip.

“Please what?” Rosé asked innocently, pressing a light kiss to Lisa’s jaw. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I… I want you to touch me,” Lisa whimpered.

“I thought I _was_ touching you,” Rosé smirked, her lips brushing feathery kisses against Lisa’s neck.

“I need _more_. Rosé, I…”

“C'mon, spit it out. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me until I'm begging to take a break.” It seemed as if Lisa was going to say something more, but she didn't get the chance because Rosé was kissing her now, fervently. Their mouths moved in perfect unison, clashing in a vigorous dance that ended with a victorious Rosé. She pushed her tongue between the blonde’s lips, exploring the inside of her mouth. The older girl released Lisa's hands and slightly detached herself from the blonde, but only enough to grab onto the front of her button up shirt. With a forceful tug, Rosé popped the buttons on Lisa's shirt, pushing the now-torn article of clothing off the girl's shoulders and to the floor. Her hands moved over Lisa’s toned stomach before cupping her breasts over her bra. Lisa moaned against Rosé’s mouth, arching into the touch. But the older girl’s hands quickly moved on, grabbing onto Lisa’s hips and pulling her off of the wall before pushing her onto the bed and climbing on top of her. Their kissing had grown sloppy, broken by sighs of pleasure and labored breath, but Rosé didn’t stop. Instead, the redhead moved her mouth down to work on Lisa’s neck, relishing the sound of the blonde’s yelps at the feeling of teeth nipping at her porcelain skin. At the same time, Rosé’s hands moved down between their bodies, unbuttoning Lisa’s jeans and slipping her hand inside. The blonde gasped as her girlfriend’s fingers slid along her core. Rosé was about to continue when the sound of something hitting the floor interrupted her.

“Oh my God,” Jennie breathed, standing awkwardly in the hallway right outside of the bedroom. Her cheeks were a bright pink and she looked beyond flustered. “S-sorry, I didn’t meant to… I should g-go.”

“Jennie, wait!” Rosé called, making Jennie stop in her tracks. The older girl tentatively lifted her gaze, only to see Rosé remove her hand from Lisa’s pants and place her glistening fingers in the blonde’s mouth for cleaning. The entire time, Rosé held Jennie’s gaze and the latter was unable to look away. Once that was done, Rosé stood, wiping her wet hand on her jeans as she moved closer to Jennie. The dark-haired girl’s heart was pounding and she finally dropped her gaze to the floor, too nervous to maintain eye contact.

“I’m s-sorry for interrupting, I didn’t mean to,” Jennie quickly apologized. “I’m sorry we had to meet like this.”

“I’m not,” Rosé responded sweetly, calmly, as if she hadn’t just been caught with her hand down Lisa’s pants. If the situation had been different, Jennie would have thought how innocent the girl before her looked. But she knew that the smile she was seeing was a mischievous smirk in disguise. Her palms started sweating almost immediately when Rosé whispered, “I was hoping I’d get a chance to do this.”

“To do what?” Jennie asked.

“To do you.”

“M-Me? W-What do you mean?”

“I want you to join us, Jennie. I promise it will be fun.”

“I, um… I d-don’t know…” By that point, Rosé had stepped forward. Jennie felt like she was cornered prey and wanted to move away, but she found herself rooted in place as Rosé closed the distance between them. The younger of the two lifted her hand, gently cupping Jennie’s cheek. If Jennie had been nervous before, she was on the verge of a heart attack now. Her pulse was racing and she could feel the other girl’s breath on her lips.

“I know you didn’t get a chance to repay Lisa for what she gave you last time. Well here’s your chance. I’m just the bonus.” Rosé smirked when she saw Jennie nod slightly and she leaned forward, sealing the deal with a slow, sensual kiss. When she pulled away, Rosé took Jennie’s hand and guided her to the bed. Lisa, who had been watching the exchange in silence, sat up to greet the newcomer. As soon as Jennie was in range, Lisa grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It only took a matter of seconds before the kiss became fervent, their lips clashing repeatedly. Rosé stepped back for a moment, enjoying the view and admiring how incredibly hot her girlfriend looked at the moment. Then she climbed onto the bed and moved behind her girlfriend, helping Lisa out of her bra without disrupting the younger girl’s makeout session. Seeing how stiff Jennie still looked, Rosé reached around Lisa and took the older girl’s hands, placing them on Lisa’s now-exposed breasts. Jennie suddenly pulled away, her eyes wide as she stared at her hands, not sure if this was really okay. Lisa ducked her head, catching the oldest girl’s gaze.

“You can touch me, you know?” the blonde whispered. “It’s your turn to claim my body.”

“But only for today,” Rosé interjected, giving Jennie a sharp look as she began undressing herself.

“What are _you_ going to do?” Jennie asked the redhead, who shrugged in response.

“Mostly watch to be honest, but I’ll jump in every now and then.”

“What if I asked you to touch me?”

“Oh, sweetie, you’re going to have to get a lot more naked if you want that.” And suddenly all three off them were a flurry of movement. There was the sound of zippers and tearing fabric as clothing was carelessly removed and thrown aside amidst desperate touches and needy kisses. Within moments, Jennie found herself on top of Lisa with Rosé facing her, kneeling on either side of Lisa’s head.

The three of them were fully exposed now and none of them wasted any time getting down to business. Lisa immediately started eating her girlfriend out, causing the redhead to gasp as she leaned forward and captured Jennie’s lips. Rosé took Jennie’s hands while they kissed, guiding the older girl to touch the younger’s body before moving down to Lisa’s abdomen and, finally, to the heat between her legs. Jennie didn’t hesitate this time, plunging a finger into Lisa immediately, causing the blonde to pause her work in order to gasp sharply at the feeling of Jennie moving inside her. Rosé took over for a moment, her hand rubbing her own clit as she continued exchanging hot, passionate kisses with Jennie. Once Lisa regained her bearings, she continued her work, her tongue pushing into her girlfriend’s entrance over and over again. That, paired with Jennie’s husky whispers of “I wonder how sexy you sound when you come” between kisses, quickly pushed Rosé to the edge and she felt herself coming undone. Jennie watched in awe as the younger girl clung to her, a string of profanities escaping her swollen, abused lips.

With her free hand, Jennie was forced to support Rosé’s limp body, at the same time trying not to lose her rhythm on the other hand. After a minute, Rosé regained enough strength to roll off of Lisa, laying down beside the girl. She giggled at the mess covering her girlfriend’s face and got to work cleaning her up, her mouth and tongue making their way over the youngest’s features. Jennie allowed herself a moment to watch the tender exchange before she turned her focus back to the task at hand, redoubling her efforts. She added two more fingers, the three slim digits pounding into Lisa mercilessly. At the same time, her other hand began rubbing Lisa’s clit and her mouth closed around one of the blonde’s nipples. Jennie could hear Lisa’s moans and screams, muffled by Rosé’s lips. At that pace, it was only a matter of minutes before Lisa’s walls were tightening around Jennie’s fingers and the blonde was moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth. Jennie pulled back to watch as Lisa came down from her high, helping the younger girl ride out her orgasm. Once Lisa was completely done, Jennie pulled out her fingers and sucked them dry, finding the taste new and interesting.

“How did I do?” she asked, a stupid grin on her face.

“Fucking awesome,” Lisa huffed, her sweat-coated chest heaving with her labored breaths.

Jennie thought it would end there. She thought that was it. She was ready to head back to the guest room she currently occupied and sleep while these two continued their antics. But Rosé’s predatory gaze made her freeze.

“Your turn,” the redhead purred. Suddenly Jennie’s back hit the mattress and she stared up at two beautiful, hungry faces. And, as Rosé’s lips claimed hers and Lisa’s hands roamed her body, Jennie realized that she was in for the night of her life.


End file.
